Conventionally, many of electrically driven hoisting machines, such as electrically driven chain blocks (usually referred to as “electric chain blocks”) and electrically driven hoists, are of the three-phase alternating-current power supply compatible type, and there are few single-phase alternating-current power supply compatible electrically driven hoisting machines. In many cases, single-phase alternating-current power supply compatible electrically driven hoisting machines are equipped with a single-phase only electric motor as a load hoisting up-down electric motor to cope with the situation.